I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to merchandising bins for storing and displaying retail goods as part of a marketing display and, in particular, to a panel removable attached to the merchandising bin which allows convenient identification of the goods disposed within the bin.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Retailers and merchandisers have learned that one of the key factors in successfully marketing products to consumers is to catch their eye and immediately provide as much product information as possible. Consumers no longer have the patience to file through boxes sitting on shelves to find a product. Consumers prefer to scan a display of product choices and specifications to quickly locate the desired product. Such product marketing is key to increased sales.
Pull-out and tilt bins have been used to store small components. Typically, these bins are used in groups to display similar products or different product sizes. A display card or sticker may be affixed to the bin or the shelf proximate the bin. to provide detailed specifications for the product. However, such product cards can be difficult to replace or may not be easily associated by the consumer with the bin storing the part in question. Furthermore, open bins can cause product mingling when consumers simply toss a product back into the wrong bin.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior known merchandising bins by providing an indicia panel which is secured to the bin to clearly identify the product stored therein yet is easily removable to alter the information on the panel.
The present invention is directed to a merchandising bin forming a part of a display of numerous consumer products. Preferably the bins are open at the top to access the parts therein and tilt or pivot outwardly to allow access to the top opening. Normally, the bins form a wall display of a plurality of parts allowing consumers to scan the display to determine the desired parts. As a part is found, the bin is tilted outwardly providing access to the parts stored in the bin.
In order to quickly identify. the part stored in a particular bin, the bins of the present invention are provided with a replaceable indicia panel.. The indicia panel may be used to display specifications and illustrations for the part within the bin. The panel may also be used to display an actual sample of the part stored in the bin. Simply stated, the removable panel is used to provide sufficient information to the consumer that they can make a quick but informed decision on their product choice. However, just as pressed for time as consumers are, they are also fickle, demanding a variety of product choices. In order to allow a quick change-out of product, the display panels for the individual bins are conveniently replaceable. Just as quickly as the product can be replaced in the bins, a new panel can be attached to the merchandising bin.
The indicia panel is a planar member retained on the front face of the bin by one or more clips which lockingly engage the bin. The bin includes a front face with retaining channels spaced apart in accordance with the width of the display panel. One or more slots are formed in the front face between the channels. The slots are configured to receive the elongated retaining clips. The clips include a retaining shoulder designed to receive the bottom edge of the indicia panel and a resilient finger biasingly engageable with the slot to removable retain the spring clips within the corresponding slot.
The indicia panels are mounted to the merchandising bin by sliding the panel member into the channels which retain the side edges of the panel member. Thereafter, at least one spring clip is slid into the corresponding slot until the resilient finger enters the face of the bin and the bottom edge of the panel is received within the retaining shoulder. Removal of the indicia panel is accomplished simply by releasing the spring clips allowing the clips and the panel to be instantly removed from the face of the merchandising bin.